


An Unproven Hypothesis

by amageish



Category: Persona 2, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, But It's a Persona 2 Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Rita loves her girlfriend, but needs to get the bottom of why her girlfriend loves her....A Ristelle-shippy skit-esque dialogue taking place in a Persona 2 Fusion AU.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio
Kudos: 8





	An Unproven Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> CW: One sentence makes an off-handed mention of homophobia.

Rita sighs. It’s been a long couple months since she awoke to her Persona - and while it has been amazingly validating for her research - the fighting was exhausting and the company… even more so.

Well, with one exception. 

Estelle was… kind. Self-sacrificing. Impossibly kind, in spite of being born in the seat of power. Weirdly trusting.

And, weirdest of all, she likes Rita.

She  _ likes  _ Rita.

It’s bizarre. An impossibility. Something that needs to be studied and deduced. A cause-effect relationship needed to be uncovered.

“I love you, you know.” Estelle reminds Rita, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“W-where did that come from?” Rita stutters in reply.

“O-oh. I just thought you… could use a reminder.”

“Geez, Estelle. I love you too, but don’t startle me like that!”

“Okay…” Estelle replies, unconvinced.

It’s now or never. Confront the truth.

“You’re… you’re worried it’s a rumour, aren’t you?” Rita asks, voice dripping with faux confidence badly hiding the underlying anxiety.

One of the main paranormal occurrences of the past months had been rumours coming true. Seemingly a result of the physical world correcting to fit the cognitive one, spreading a well-placed rumour could change the world in ways big and small. It had become a helpful tool for them to use, but Rita had always worried about how human nature wanting to gossip could change things without them being aware...

“Huh?!”

“I get it. I’ve been a creepy loner researching the paranormal in a shack since I was 10. People talk about me all the time. It’s a reasonable conclusion to make - honestly, I think it’s the only possible explanation.”

“Rita…”

“Ugh, I can just imagine them saying it too.”

“Um, Rita?”

“Like, ‘Did you hear that that freak is actually dating an heiress to the Empire? The largest tech company in Tokyo? They’re both women too. This is why Ioder needs to take over the company. He'd never stand for those kinds of pairings.’ It’s not the worst story I’ve heard about me...”

“No, Rita…”

“It would explain a lot, honestly… I mean, my life since I’ve met you has been out of this world - literally! I can’t think of any other logical deduction. There’s no reason someone like you would naturally be drawn to someone like me.”

“RITA!”

“W-what?”

“Stop talking about yourself like that.” Estelle replied, increasingly annoyed. “I like you for you, Rita. Your intelligence, your spunk, and your ability to fight for what you believe in.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re dating me.”

“No, I only am dating you because I believe those things.”

“Well, belief is subjective and, as we’ve seen demonstrated over and over, prone to manipulation.”

“But I know how I feel!” Estelle rebuts. “Yuri!”

“Um. Yes?” Yuri replies, spinning around to face the duo.

“Can you tell my girlfriend that I love her?”

“Isn’t that your job?” 

“I’m sorry, Yuri.” Rita interrupts. “Estelle’s just rejecting my hypothesis.”

“You’re worried she’s been manipulated by rumours, huh?”

“How did you know?” Estelle replies.

“It’s pretty obvious. I’ve had similar thoughts about my own life, anyway.”

“Yuri…” Estelle sighs, sympathetically.  


“Don’t worry, Estelle. We’re fine. It’s important to just keep moving on. Embrace the bonds you have while you have them. Besides,” Yuri adds with a laugh. “I think you get together in most worlds, Ristelle. It just fits.”

“Ri… stelle?” Estelle replies, evidently parcing the nickname with more care than she did Yuri’s actual message.

“Don’t think distracting us by acting like we’re the same person will get you anywhere!”

Everyone laughs at Rita’s outburst and it’s clear the serious moment is over.

Rita sighs. Her companions were never going to follow her logic, but still. She may as well make the most of them... while she has them with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> This idea came to me in a dream of all places and I was like "Oh, that could be cute" so I wrote it for real... in spite of it being very niche in premise.
> 
> Full Disclosure: I'm not finished Vesperia and it's been a long time since I last played P2, so sorry about anything off in this story.


End file.
